Pecado
by Miss Bunny-Bany
Summary: Una serie de drabbles que sí tienen conexión unos con otros.
1. Parte I

_Inuyasha y/o sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin ningún fin lucrativo._

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

¡Hola! Como verán ando de incógnita en este fandom, en realidad soy del fandom de ruro/ken. Junto a Breenda que sí es de este fandom nos hemos reunido para crear esta serie de drabbles **que sí **tienen que ver unos con otros.

Sin más que decir. Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Pecado**

**Por: **_**Miss Bunny Bany**_** y **_**Breen Martínez**_

**Parte I**

**.**

**.**

Los movimientos de la música hacen retumbar el lugar. El hermoso sonido del vals es embriagante.

—Oni-sama _—_te susurro melosa al oído_—. _¿Cuál es tú pecado favorito? _—_pregunto usando un tono inocente, tú solo me miras con esos escalofriantes y exóticos orbes dorados.

—La gula _—_me susurras suavemente. Un escalofrío me recorre la columna.

—¿La gula? _—_pregunto extrañada sin perder el ritmo de la relajante melodía.

—Pero no ese tipo de gula _—_dices con esa exquisita voz gruesa de tenor lírico ligero_—. _Hablo de la gula carnal _—_siento tu cálido aliento en mi cuello. Inmediatamente mis mejillas se tiñen del rojo de las amapolas en verano.

—Oni-sama...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Parte II

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y/o sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin ningún fin lucrativo._

**Notas de autor:**

Hola de nuevo este drabble será la parte de breenda.

Disfrútenla.

**Part****e**** II**

**.**

**.**

Apartas por completo todo mi cabello para poder saborear a tu gusto. Tus manos bajan a mi cadera, acariciando todas las partes de mi cuerpo que logras tocar. Mientras que me obligo a no decir ni una sola palabra, succionas todo lo que necesitas saborear; para seguir sin preguntarme si me gusta o no, aunque por dentro sabes que no puedes matarme como al resto de los humanos, quizás por eso es a mí a quien buscas cada noche.

—Oni-sa…ma —dije, con un hilo de voz, no sé si me has escuchado. Mi cuerpo lentamente empieza a sudar.

—Calla —Me ordenas con frialdad, dejando mi cuello—. Vamos a un lugar más discreto —Propones, relamiéndote la comisura de los labios y rápidamente me alejas de toda esa multitud—. ¿Quieres jugar un juego? —preguntas, mientras caminamos por la inmensa casa.

—¿Un juego? Oni-sama… —observo tu rostro con curiosidad, trato de adivinar a qué juego quieres jugar esta vez.

—Sí, un juego de placer…**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Parte III

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y/o sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin ningún fin lucrativo._

**Parte III**

**.**

**.**

—¿Placer? —digo confusa. Tú solo tratas de ser paciente y responderme sin rudeza.

— ¿No quieres descubrir _el secreto?_ —nos detenemos en uno de los cuartos de la tenebrosa mansión.

—Sí, pero…

—Entonces juguemos _el juego _—me vuelves a proponer, con tú exquisita voz que me hace sucumbir.

—Está bien.

Y entonces entramos, yo todavía estoy dudosa, no sé si esto está bien, porque al final de todo, esto sólo te beneficia a ti, solamente a ti.

—Después de esto… ¿descubriré el secreto? —pregunto de nuevo, al momento que te acercas poco a poco a mí.

—Cuenta con eso, Kagome —Y la simple mención de mi nombre en tus labios me hace estremecer y siento tú aliento chocar contra mi cuello, y cierro mis ojos, esperando que llegue aquello que ambos sabemos que es inevitable…

**.**

**.**

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Parte IV

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y/o sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin ningún fin lucrativo._

**Parte IV**

**.**

**.**

Con mis ojos cerrados trato de mantener el control, mientras tus manos vagan por mi fino vestido haciéndome estremecer con cada caricia.

Trato de no emitir ningún sonido de mis labios, mordiéndolos con frustración. Me haces cosquillas en el cuello y al mismo tiempo siento dolor, mas no temo porque eres tú el que me está enseñando y sé que no me harás daño.

"_Porque soy una pieza fundamental para que sigas viviendo"._

Creo que enloqueceré. Me retuerzo de dolor, pero bien sabes que me está gustando y que estoy experimentando _"el verdadero placer"_.

Realmente quiero seguir jugando al _"corre que te atrapo"_ y así poder descubrir _el secreto_ que tanto anhelo saber y disfrutar, para llegar al paraíso de _nosotros_.

Me muevo un poco para sentirme cómoda y en un descuido siento que estás más adentro, no puedo evitar gemir y clavarte mis uñas. Veo en tú rostro un gesto de dolor y no puedo evitar sentirme mal.

—Oni-s…

—¿Quieres pasar al otro nivel del juego? —me interrumpes, dejando mi cuello, ya hinchado de tanto _juego_.

—Sí…

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**


	5. Parte V

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, historia sin fines de lucro._

_**Pecado**_

**Parte V**

**.**

**.**

Sonríes al escuchar mi afirmación, pero creo que muy en el fondo sabías que yo aceptaría, porque aunque quisiera negarlo ese juego _me encantaba, _me hacía sentir viva, por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

Porque somos casi iguales, ambos tenemos que escondernos de los demás para poder _jugar _de este modo, ese _juego_ que en lo más profundo de nuestro ser nos _encanta_.

—Kagome… —me llamas, al momento que dejo de pensar y vuelvo a la realidad.

Te acercas a mí para examinar mi cuello, el cual trato de esconder tras mi cabello, pero tú me lo impides.

—Nadie lo sabrá —aseguro, aunque por dentro sé que parte de eso es mentira—. Nadie sospecha nada… —Vuelvo a decir al momento que veo tus ojos ámbares que examinándome cómo si no me creyeras nada.

En ese momento me acorralas contra el piso y tú cuerpo en un rápido movimiento, tú mano viaja a través de mi vestido, descubriendo mi hombro.

—No dolerá… —Prometes, al momento que empiezas a bajar más mi vestido para poder divertirte _mejor._

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**


	6. Parte VI

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, historia sin fines de lucro._

_**Pecado**_

**Parte VI**

**.**

**.**

—¿Quieres divertirte tú también? —me preguntas, dejando de _jugar debajo de mi vestido _para jugar _en mi pecho_.

—Sí —afirmo, con mi voz jadeante de _tanto placer_. Me encanta como succionas cada parte de mi cuerpo, no me interesa que me duela más adelante yo sólo quiero que te sigas _alimentando _de mi cuerpo y así puedas satisfacer todos tus _deseos_.

Con un veloz movimiento quedo sobre ti, tus ojos me dan a entender que _eres solo mío por esta noche_.

—Kagome, a ver si le das a tú nii-san _placer… _—dices con sarcasmo, agarrando una de mis frágiles manos—. ¿Cuál parte quieres _probar _primero?

—En tú pecho —respondo sin vacilar, acariciando con suavidad tú gruesa garganta. _"Debe ser todo un manjar" _pienso relamiendo mis labios.

"_Debes saber sumamente exquisito" _me inclino hasta tu cuerpo y la succiono sin ninguna contemplación dejándote una leve marca, sonrío satisfecha por mi cometido.

—¿Qué parte probaré ahora? —te pregunto, queriendo saber que parte te _excita _más. Ya sé que esto es doloroso, pero vale la pena probar para que juntos lleguemos al _paraíso_.— Oni-sama ¿Dónde te gusta más? —pregunto divertida con ojos de pura picardía, se nota a leguas que lo estoy disfrutando.

—En la boca…

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**


	7. Parte VII

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, historia sin fines de lucro_

_**Pecado.**_

_**Parte VII**_

**.**

**.**

—En la boca…

—Bien —asiento, al momento que me acomodó para disfrutarte _mejor, _y aunque ambos sabíamos que dolería era necesario para descubrir aquel _secreto._

En ese momento me divierto con tu boca, más sin embargo no oigo ningún quejido de dolor por tu parte; al contrario, lo _disfrutas_.

Tal vez sí somos algo diferentes, cómo los demás decían, porque a mí me duele y me hace gritar cada vez más fuerte, en cambio tú no emites ruido alguno.

— ¿Te estoy dando _placer_? —Pregunto, al momento de detener mis movimientos para ver tus ojos color ámbar.

Tú asientes. —Sin duda eres todo un manjar —me atrevo a decir, al momento que mis mejillas se tiñen de color carmín.

Sonríes complacido por mi comentario y te inclinas sobre mí. — ¿Quieres seguir jugando? —Y ahí está de nuevo aquel tono lleno de picardía directamente a mí.

**.**

**.**

_**Continuará…**_


	8. Parte VIII

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, historia sin fines de lucro_

* * *

_**Pecado**_

**Parte VIII**

**.**

**.**

—Ya has jugado mucho Kagome, es hora de que deje mi —susurras en mi oído con sensualidad, yo solo me estremezco al escucharte—. ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntas, al ver en mis ojos oscuros temerosos.

—Un poco —Afirmo, acariciando tus mechones blancos como la nieve—. Dicen que es doloroso—Agrego desviando la mirada.

—Tranquila al principio te dolerá, pero te acostumbraras —Me calmas, y acaricias mi mejilla con movimientos suaves—. Pronto acabaremos y te aseguro que te _encantará _—prometes con mucha seguridad, haciéndome sonrojar.

—Está bien, acepto —Aun no estoy segura si esto estará bien o mal; sin embargo, confío en ti y en que no me lastimaras.

Siento como suavemente tu _amigo_ empieza a perforar mi interior. No puedo evitar gemir y retorcerme de dolor, agarrándote con fuerza la cabeza mientras te clavo mis uñas en tú piel ¿es esto el verdadero _placer? _Es un poco doloroso.

Cierro mi ojos llenos de lágrimas hasta que tu gruesa voz me dice —Kagome cariño, ya todo terminó…

**.**

**.**

**Continuará**


	9. Parte IX

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, historia sin fines de lucro._

_**Pecado**_

_**Parte IX**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Al escucharte decir eso me siento aliviada, a pesar de todo el dolor que sentí, sabía que era necesario y ahora en verdad conocía lo que era el verdadero placer.

—¿Te dolió? —Preguntas, al momento de ayudarme a incorporarme de nuevo—¿Fui muy brusco? —Esta vez me sorprendo al escucharte preguntar eso.

¿Tú estabas preocupado por mí? No podía ocultar mi sorpresa, en verdad, nunca me hubiera imaginado escuchar esas preguntas de tus labios.

—No, de hecho; estuviste esplendido —Me acerco a ti hasta que solo pocos centímetros nos separan —Ahora sé lo que es el verdadero placer —Susurro en tu oreja. — ¿Te di placer, Sesshomaru? —Pregunto directamente, algo raro en mí y agacho mi cabeza, obviamente el sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas.

—Claro que sí, Kagome.

**.**

**.**

**¡Taran! Continuará **


	10. Parte X

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, historia sin fines de lucro._

_**Pecado**_

_**Parte **__**X**_

**.**

**.**

—Me alegra —Dije sonriente—. ¡Tú sangre es deliciosa! No cabe duda que este es el verdadero placer de nosotros los vampiros, aun me quedará este marca en el pecho—señalo arriba de mi pecho mientras tú te secas la sangre que te recorre por el mentón.

—Sí, Kagome —saboreas tus filosos colmillos—. Arréglate el vestido para poder bajar—me ordenas, arreglándote la corbata—. Y ponte una cura para que nadie se dé cuenta. Este debe ser nuestro secreto.

Asiento abrochándome algunos de los botones del vestido y seco la sangre de mi cuerpo. Me dirijo a la mesa de noche y saco un paquete de curas, siento como si aun tuviera tus colmillos en mi piel y esto me hace erizar.

—Sesshomaru ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo algún día? —pregunto, a mi querido amigo. Sonriéndole como cuando éramos niños.

—Claro, pero la próxima será experimenta el placer de los mortales.

Salimos de aquella habitación sonriendo, lo que pasó en ese lugar no saldrá de ese lugar, a menos que querramos volver a _jugar_.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Bueno este es un fic de doble sentido ¿Por qué? La respuesta es obvia. Parecía lemon ¿o me dirán qué no?

Para los que no entendieron el: _placer-paraíso y misterio_ eran la misma cosa. El verdadero placer de los vampiros, el verdadero misterio de los vampiros y el verdadero paraíso eran la sangre, que para los vampiros es el cielo.

Cuando Kagome dice: _su corazón humano _es que ella es mitad vampiro y mitad humana, en cambio sesshomaru es un pura sangre.

Otra cosa, Kagome le dice oni-sama es de cariño, ellos en realidad no tienen conexión consanguínea.

**Notas de Breenda.**

Queridos/as lectores/as ustedes sin duda son unos mal pensados.

Jajajaja loquisha bren ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
